Talk:Children
Anyone remember the name of the quest I mentioned? I'll write the article I just can't remember the name! -Dex 16:03, 24 February 2009 (UTC) I thought that your child's clothes depend on who your spouse is. (Gypsy spouse results in gypsy clothed children)The Magi 10:29, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Something like that. I thought it had more to do with the location they're born in, since I married a spouse from Bowerstone and moved them to Oakfield. The kid had farm clothes. I moved them back and they still have the same clothes. Flare13 00:07, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I think Flare13 is right because i had a child with the resuructed Lady Gray,in Oakfield but he still wears farm clothes. by the way is it true that the time of day when the Hero has sex determins the gender of the child, because my hero keeps having boys and ive only ever had girl on the first try once. Adult voiced children Due to a glitch (or something like that) which pitches everyone's voice down, we can hear that the voices of all the children running around Boweerstone and the rest of Albion are actually voiced by an Adult woman. : Thats just a common thing in voice acting. Adult women usually provide the voices for young characters, male or female. Miumaru 18:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Fable III WHERE THE HELL DOES IT SAY THAT YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH THE CHILDREN. Soldier of the Wasteland 01:43, August 27, 2010 (UTC) DUDE....thats freakin sick....lionhead wouldnt do crap like that....where in the heck did you read something that disturbing......its not even a joke....~Gotlex? :] 03:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :It was vandalism and is fixed now. ☆The Solar ☆ 09:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :OK good.Soldier of the Wasteland 03:33, August 31, 2010 (UTC) : : Tattoos? : :Is it true that if you char is evil and has tattoos you child might tattoo themselves?(~Shaman~ 15:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC)) :Not in any current fable games 10:19, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : I dont want my children to grow up i hear how everyone wants their kids to grow up. i dont want that. i wanna be able to pick up kids and all that in Fable III. if they do have to grow up a little i hope its nothing over 12--AwesomeGordo 05:41, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I hope they do, and then if they do grow up then they might have kids of their own. And you can always just adopt another one. Food for thought! Child Appearance The article mentions that a child's appearance is dictated by their allowance and morality, but as far as I know, it's entirely dependent upon the class of your spouse. I can give my low class husband 500 gold allowance and the child always looks like a ragamuffin. Can anyone confirm which is true? HelterSkelter 04:30, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I thought it was class of your spouse, I would say that's more likely. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : :I believe it's neither, instead entirely due to you're home's worth and your allowance . My Hero's first child, with his Bowerstone Wife middle class wife, was born in Oakfield into farming clothes. Second child was born in Gile's Farm, a much more expensive property, yet still a farm, was born in middle class clothes. My third child, was born in Bloodstone Manor and grew into (what I find silly) highclass, posh clothing. : I married a high class nobleman and put him into the castle. We ended up with a boy dressed in rags looking worse then the kids in the orphanage. --Abundridge (talk) 18:06, May 6, 2014 (UTC) FableIII Same Sex, Adopting, losing children. I have a female with a wife so they can't have kids, but I want this to be my main partner. So I married a guy to have a baby and when I divorced I expected the baby to go to my wife but it's in some orphanage. I've read that you can get you kids back through the orphanage or adopt fresh but it seems to be only after I've become Queen. Is there any way for two women to have a baby early in the game like M/F couples can? I've never used the alleged "orgy"system, would bringing in an unmarried man with my wife into our marriage home get either my female character or her wife pregnant and allows us to keep that kid without the orgy guys around? If so, how do I do this? I cursed FIII's "no going back" save system when I saw that my son was taken away after the divorce. Child Protective should be checking if you have any other housewives/househusbands to take in the kids. .. Grr. ;) --Invader Q 04:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Child Growing up How long does it take for your baby to grow up. I just had a baby with my wife and I am wondering when it will grow up? I adopted one child will they get any older either? T-888 22:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :Adopted children never age as they are at the max age a child can be in the games. As for the growing up, it takes some time. Go do a few quests, or if you have Aurora unlocked travel there and return. For me, I had a daughter grow up before I unlocked Aurora when I completed 1 main story quest: The Masquerade--Alpha Lycos 01:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : ::Okay thanks, I am doing the quest where you have to find those flowers in Aurora. That should take some time. T-888 02:34, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I keep getting Girls!! I need a boy so far Ihave 7 Girls!!! Moving Adopted Kids I adopted a child before I got married and now I want them both in the Castle, however, it won't let me. I thought about firing the nanny but I'm affraid I won't be able to get the kid back or something else will happen. Anyone know anything about this?SeaMonkey 06:25, January 26, 2012 (UTC)SeaMonkey "In Fable II, children can be kidnapped" It says in the notes section that in Fable II, your children can be kidnapped and it will begin a mini rescue quest. I've been playing Fable II and none of my children have been kidnapped, although my oldest did run off for the Rescue quest. Can kids really be kidnapped or this not true? 03:02, January 5, 2017 (UTC)